


25 High School

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Smart Dean Winchester, Swimmer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been best friends then before high school Dean stopped all communication with Cas.  It is close to the end of their senior year when Dean changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 High School

Cas slammed his locker shut and huffed as he headed out of the school to his car.  He tossed his bag in the passenger side and got in.  He started the car and was about to pull off when there was a figured in front the car.  Cas focused and almost audibly groaned.  He put the car in park and wound down his window.

“Can I help you?”

“Hey man,” Dean walked around to the window, “I know you’re leaving and was wondering if I could get a ride.”

“Don’t you still have classes?  I am leaving on work release.”

“Yeah but who cares about drama and government?” Dean’s eyes pleaded with him.

“Fine get in,” Cas moved his bag to the back seat as Dean walked around.

“Thanks so much man,” Dean buckled up and Cas pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Where am I dropping you off?”

“I’ll come to work with you.”

“I am not going to work today.  I have the release just in case but I don’t work today.  So where can I take you?” Cas glanced over at Dean.

“Well what were you plannin’ on doin’?” Dean lit a cigarette.

“No smoking in my car,” Cas yanked it from between Dean’s lips and tossed it out the window.

“Oh okay.”

“I was planning on going to the pool to do laps.”

“That’s right you’re on the swim team.  I’ll come with you.”

“Dean,” Cas let out an exasperated sigh, “we haven’t talked more than a sentence since eighth grade.  Why are you talking to me now?”

“We were best friends and it’s our senior year.  I think rekindling a relationship would be perfect.  Plus we got into the same college.  I could use a cool roommate.”

“Cool?” Cas watched the road through narrowed eyes, “I believe that was the reason you stopped hanging out with me.  I’m queer and dress differently.  I was not what you wanted to be seen with.  But now you feel it’s okay to be seen with me?  Or is it because everyone else is still in school?”

“Cas it ain’t like that.  We just go in different circles.  I realized that I was wrong by just droppin’ you.  I should have talked with you about it all.”

“Or is this because having a queer friend is trendy?  You want the weird queer kid as your roommate so that you can fit into the status quo as it appears right now,” Cas let the anger seep into his words.

“No,” Dean looked down at his hands, “Cas I honestly felt it was a mistake.  I look at you now and you’re who I wanted to be.  You’re a free spirit, uncaring, head of the class, athletic, and popular guy.  I’m just thought of as a gear head and not looked at with more than mild distaste.”

“Dean,” Cas glanced over and felt his resolve weaken, “you are more than just a gear head.  I do still check up on you.  You think that I don’t know about you giving up the senior head of class and valedictorian speech so I could have it.  You are in the top ten percent just like I am.  You actually out ranked me.  You are brilliant Dean you just don’t let yourself see it because John is an arsehole.  He filled your head with all this crap that makes you see only the bad and not the good.  I would never have fallen for you if you were as dumb as you say you are.”

“I know but I’m—wait, what?  You,” Dean swallowed, “you fell for me?”

“Let’s pretend that I did not say that,” Cas cleared his throat and stared forward as he pulled into the driveway.

“I thought you were going to the gym,” Dean looked out the window.

“No.  Chuck put in a pool last year for me.  I can swim all year around since it’s inside,” Cas cut the engine and got out of the car quickly.

“Oh okay.  I haven’t been here since Gabe’s birthday party.  You guys have done a lot of renovations,” Dean looked around at the house and yard as they walked up.

“Yeah.  We had to expand a little.  Chuck took in another three kids.  They are all younger than I am so they needed more space.  Everything is mostly the same so if you want to get something to eat help yourself.  I’ll be back,” Cas unlocked the door and rushed up the stairs.

Cas took a few deep breaths as he entered his room.  He sat down his bag and changed into his swim suit.  He pulled on a robe and slipped on flip flops before he went back down.  He found Dean in the kitchen making sandwiches.  Cas checked the glowing board on the fridge to see who the occupants of the house were.

“It looks like we’re here by ourselves.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Dean sat down and began to eat.

“This board here tracks the people that come into the house.  These two purple dots,” Cas pointed, “are us.  I hit check, this green button here, and it scans the house for any human life signatures.  Michael had to modify it because it kept picking up the cat and dog.  It’s part of the security system he built.”

“Wow.  That is friggin awesome.”

“I’m going out to the pool.  It’s the second door on the left if you take a right out the kitchen.  Enjoy yourself.  We can watch a movie if you want once I’m done.”

“Sure.”

Cas grabbed a protein shake he had made that morning and went to the pool.  He sat the bottle in the chair and placed the robe alongside it as he kicked off his flip flops.  He walked over to the control panel and opened the blinds so he could see the view.  Cas smiled as the hills in the distance appeared once the blinds slid back.  Cas walked into the water and waded there for a few moments as he stretched.  He got his mind set and began his laps.

Cas was not aware that Dean had ventured into the pool room.  He watched Cas as he swam lap after lap without a break.  Dean smiled as he remembered their summers at the beach.  Cas would always burn because it was hard to get him out of the water.  Dean sat along the edge of the pool and rolled his pants up and let his legs dangle in the water.  Cas took a breather and spotted Dean.

Cas gave a little wave and went back to swimming.  He changed up his strokes as he moved in the water.  Dean was not sure or not if it was to impress him or just for practice but he was impressed either way.  Cas finished up and climbed out of the pool.  He heard the gasp from Dean and hoped that he had not blushed as he felt his eyes on him.

“A speedo huh?” Dean’s voice was a little rough.

“I always wear one since it’s what we wear for competitions,” Cas walked to the rack and grabbed a towel.

“Right.  That makes sense.”

Cas dried off and grabbed the bottle.  He guzzled down the shake and pulled his robe back on.  He turned to leave and Dean was right there.

“Uh, Dean, personal space,” Cas’ eyes automatically flicked to Dean’s lips.

“I just can’t anymore,” Dean pulled Cas to him.

“Can’t wh--” Cas was cut off as Dean pressed a kiss firmly against his lips.

Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean as he kissed him back.  The kiss was tender but wild in the same breath.  Years of pent up tension released as their lips moved together.  After several minutes Dean pulled back.

“Yeah.  I wasted too much time.  Cas I let you go because I was afraid of what you made me feel,” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ face and stroked the side of his face with his thumb.

“Dean.  You’re openly bisexual.”

“But I wanted more than just, ya know, with you.  I wanted, want, so much more,” Dean kissed him lightly then pulled back, “you think we could have that?”

“Dean I don’t know.  What is it going to be like on Monday when all of your friends are around?” Cas stared intently at him.

<<<>>> 

Cas had finished his first two periods and put those books in his locker.  He pulled out the next book that he needed.  He hated Mondays more than any other day.  The weekend was just too short.  He heard the jovial shouts before he saw the soccer team but he knew it was them.  He could hear Dean’s laugh over everyone else’s.  Cas sighed and put his notebooks and book into his bag and shut his locker.  He turned away from the bustle that was the student body to head to his next class.

“Hey Novak,” Dean called.

Cas stopped and prayed that if he had to fight that he would go easy on him since they had shared a few heated make out sessions and watched movies over the weekend.  Cas turned around prepared for the worst when he was shoved into the lockers.  He dropped his bag and was about to struggle when Dean planted a rough kiss on his lips.  Cas automatically kissed back and a soft moan escaped him.  Dean pulled back with a smirk and winked at him.

“Winchester.  What you finally landed a good guy?” a teammate cheered him on.

“About time you get with someone worth your time,” another teammate teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Cas is my number one.  He’s even going to the spring formal with me,” Dean kissed Cas’ cheek, “I’ll meet you by the car after classes.  We’ve got a first date to go on.”

“Yeah sure,” Cas nodded astonished. 

“I saw that Winchester,” Coach Singer yelled up the hall, “no PDA!”

“Yes coach,” Dean called back then turned to Cas, “have a good rest of your day.”

“Yeah,” Cas smiled and watched Dean join his friends and head to class.

Monday had not changed anything except now he had to find something to wear to the dance he had planned to skip.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 5 more!!!! Thanks so much for reading. Everyone gets a gold star by their name!!!
> 
> Hm, I realize I'm not sure if everyone gets that reference. School districts can be different. So, when I was in school, probably from when I was 4 until 9, there was a chart with all the kids' names. When you did something good, got a good grade or completed a task satisfactory you got a gold star by your name. Whoever had the most at the end of the week got to be line leader and an ice cream. At the end of the month it was a bigger prize. Uh, I don't have prizes but you can totally be the line leader.


End file.
